Emotional Struggles
by Popping up Blanks
Summary: Buffy comes to stay in L.A. postNFA. She must decide who she want's to spend her life with. Also Spike is developing feelings for Dawn. BA
1. Letting It Out

Choices of the Heart

Pairings: I can't tell it's what the story is about

Summary: Buffy shows up Post NFA and she has to make the hardest choice ever. Which man does she want Angel or Spike?

Disclaimer: Wish it was mine so BVTS/AlTS would be happier but I don't

A/N: First Fic I have two more I want to do but We'll see if this is even good first. Please review and enjoy.

Spikes POV…mostly

Buffy I haven't heard that name in a while and my heart hasn't felt this good since…Idied

" So Peaches when will the Slayer be arriving?" Angel looked up at me he knew Buffy didn't want him. "Around 11:30 tonight she's staying at the Bed & Breakfast". "So I take it she declined you offer to stay here at the Hyperion"

"Wow Spike you must be pretty fuckin smart to know that" I guess whatever she said had cut Peaches deep" No need to use that kind of language around the other buggers" "Spike if I had a stake…"Angel stopped he looked at the door and left the room.

I turned around to see none other than "Hello, luv" Buffy Anne Summers the most beautiful woman ever "Long time no see I guess" Buffy replied in a whisper "Is Angel here?" "No, luv, he is not" Before I had time to say more Buffy was kissing me deeply. When we broke off I saw Dawn and for some reason it was like falling in love with Buffy all over again…no that couldn't be it I'm just so filled with emotions of Buffy. Buffy said "Spike, I have to see Angel, really quick" I nodded.

Buffy's POV

There was Angel…I hated him for keeping me from loving Spike or even Riley, but I didn't hate him completely there was still something there but not strong enough or was it?

"Hey" he was drawing he'd always been good at it especially when he was brooding. "Buffy…I really don't want to" I cut him off "Angel, I really need to talk to you or it's going to eat me alive" Angel looked at me then motioned me to sit. "Angel…I need to know how you feel about me…I still don't want to hurt you" He looked at me with all the pain he had gone through over the last few years

" Buffy, I still love you as much as I always will, and as for you hurting me; Cordelia slept with my son, you've already slept with Spike, chosen him, and I've had all my friends die in front of me one by one…you can't hurt me anymore" It was a lie I knew it but he had said it to make him believe it. "Angel theres no reason for you to be mad at me I'm not the one that left!" He returned yelling "Because you deserved someone who could take you on a picnic go through the park without vampires, have a job and take care of you…I guess I was wrong".

I tried to stop there but I couldn't "You sure as hell were Angel I couldn't feel anything anything resembling love for the next 3 years and you know why because of you. Because you should've been the one carrying my body to my grave, been the one that comforted me when my mom died!"

Then I left. He said one thing before I left " I love you Buffy, but I'm not the one you want"

Please review the next chap will be up shortly


	2. Fun Fact

Emotional Struggles (this is the actual title)

Pairing: I'll tell begging is Spuffy then Bangel and Spawn

Updated Summary: Buffy come to live in L.A. post-NFA. Who does she want Angel or Spike

Disclaimer: Blah blah Joss Whedon

A/N: If anyone like this please review more review means faster updates and my writing will get better

Angel's POV

Dammit. How could she? He had tried to rape her for God's sake, no time for that now got to save humanity.

No POV

Angel dodged the kick from the demon. It was quick, but Angel was quicker he grabbed it's arm and broke it. For no reason apparent to the demon Angel shoved it's face into the ground repeatedly before finally snapping it's neck.

"I wish love made as much sence as this". Before Angel could leave a vampire came from the shadows. Angel stopped "I'm really not in the mood" the vamp snarled " I am". Before the blood-sucker took two steps Angel had thrown a knife, decapitating the vampire.

Hyperion

Angel walked through the door. Buffy and Spike were making out, and Dawn was reading a magazine and sometimes atraing at her older sister. "Get a room!"

"Well peaches no reason to get so upset, how do we know I don't have a soul removing happiness thing like you?"

"Could you find out somewhere besides the center of the hotel?" Spike was going to reply but Buffy cut in "Which one would get you madder?"

"Whatever, Dawn I'm going to get some food wanna come?" Buffy looked confused "Angel it's 2:00 you can't go outside to eat"

"Why not?"

"You may be angry but are you losing brain cells, remember the vampire-no-sun thing?"

Angel laughed "Buffy I'm human"


	3. The Kiss

Emotional Struggles (this is the actual title)

Pairing: I'll tell begging is Spuffy then Bangel and Spawn

Updated Summary: Buffy come to live in L.A. post-NFA. Who does she want Angel or Spike

Disclaimer: Blah blah Joss Whedon

A/N: If anyone like this please review more review means faster updates and my writing will get better

"Your human as in no blood, or eternal life" Buffy looked completely confused. "Yeah just imagine we could've done anything we wanted, but you don't love me. We're gonna end old and alone, cause let's face it Spike got his soul just to get in your pants, and now he can't."

"Hey, I got this soul so I couldn't hurt her you bloody bastard". Buffy smiled _Angelus wouldn't do what Spike did I choose the right man, did I. I don't really care Angel's human this question is just getting worse now_. "Spike stop lying, if I was there 2 years ago you know what would've happened, and then you tried to rape her, she really must love you after that"

_Oh my god Angel stop I'm gonna fall apart and you're gonna think it's because your human and it's not, C'mon Buffy stay strong don't fall head over heels like last time he'll just hurt me…no he wouldn't. Why did Spike have to love me._

"Dawn let's go out I doubt I want the slayer mad when I'm human"

"Hold on Angel I need to get some things" Dawn walked upstairs. They all waited for a minute before they heard a scream. "Dawnie!"

They all ran straight to Dawn's room "A spider!"

"What Dawn since when have you been afraid of spiders" "Recently". Buffy and Angel walked back downstairs leaving Spike and Dawn alone. "Sorry for the freaking out about nothing" "No I'm sorry" "For what Spike?"

"This" Spike leaned in and kissed her more passionatley than with Buffy. When they broke off Spike started to say he was sorry but then Dawn came back for another kiss.

Review for me or chapters will start being words then letters. I need them reviews


	4. Lunch

Emotional Struggles (this is the actual title)

Pairing: Beginning is Spuffy eventual Spawn and Bangel

Updated Summary: Buffy come to live in L.A. post-NFA. Who does she want Angel or Spike

Disclaimer: Blah blah Joss Whedon

A/N: If anyone like this please review more review means faster updates and my writing will get better, and please visit my friend's band profile Dawn were sitting at a table in a pizza parlor waiting for their order to arrive. Dawn was keeping quiet with a dreamy look on her face. Angel finally spoke up "Dawn are you gonna sit there dreaming of Spike or are you gonna talk to me"

"What! how did you know I was…you sneaky sonnova" Angel laughed "We are in a public pace Dawn, so are you gonna tell him"

Dawn who was back in "dream" state answered "Don't have too". Angel looked confused what are you talking about?" That snapped her out of it "Oh nothing, what about you and Buffy?"

"I wish, but I'll just to have to find another selfless girl, that knows about demons, and is beautiful"

"Your standards are way too high"

Angel laughed "Yeah I guess I'm destined to be alone, damn I just got myself depressed" Dawn smirked " I thought only vamp Angel could do that" "No he's just better at it" Angel joked. "I don't know it's just whenever I see her with Spike I just get mad and jealous and everything that's not good"

"I don't think they'll make it long" Dawn said "Well maybe there is hope for us"

"Ah food, They didn't have pizza in Ireland" "You really missed out" Dawn smiled

Hyperion---

"Well that was good pizza" Dawn yawned "I really should be going to sleep school tomorrow" "G'night" everyone called

Spike walked up to the weapons closet and grabbed a few stakes " I'm going on patrol see you soon". Spike walked out the door after that.

"So, Angel how did you become human" asked Buffy "Right after the battle with Wolfram & Hart, when it was all over I was turned human, now I know this is gonna sound sad, but it could've been Spike but he ran away mid-battle"

"No" Buffy said "It's true I think it was the dragon that beat him up, then I got my reward…but not the one I wanted" _Oh crap, resist Buffy resist you can't fall for him he's Angel they guy that left you because the Big Bad told him to _

_Angel why did you say that to her come on you know better than that, is she leaning in no she's not she's with Spike screw it_

They kissed, it seemed to last forever when they pulled away they both went red.

"Umm good night, I guess" Buffy said "Yeah tommorow"

_I'm still in love with him_


	5. Plot Devices

Emotional Struggles

Pairing: Spuffy eventual Spawn and Bangel

Summary: Buffy come to live in L.A. post-NFA. Who does she want Angel or Spike

Disclaimer: Blah blah Joss Whedon

A/N: Please review, I wonder if I change the story to Spuffy it'll be liked more, but I am a Bangel fan so for those few and best group of fans please review also as you can see I need a beta reader so e-mail me if you want to be that person, and my next story is going to be an AU human where Buffy is dating Angel to get to Spike and Angel is dating Buffy to get to Cordelia will they be able to admit their true feelings? Anyways; read, enjoy, review, e-mail about being a beta reader

Buffy's POV

I can't sleep there's too much work to do and not the patroling kind for examplewhy am I with Spike he's not the one,why am I doing any of these things?

END POV

In a realm of evil powers there was also work to do. "We can not let the champions be together, in this state they are weak however they're growing attraction to each other must be stopped Amilia set in motion for the female champion and the soul vampire to have sexual intercourse do not stop there make the male champion watch every nanosecond of it" demanded Oliam

Amilia only needed to wave her hands(A/N pretty damn powerful demons or gods, you decide)

"It is done"

Hyperion---

Spike walked in and up to his and Buffy's room, When he walked in Buffy was under the cover no clothes on

"Hey baby, I was wondering if we could test that soul of yours"

Spike backing off was also caught by the spell

"I need you"

While Buffy and Spike were in the other room having sex. Angel was forced asleep to watch.

"No Buffy don't not him…please take me"

When the night was finally over Angel decided it would up his chances with Buffy if he brought her breakfast in bed.

"Buffy I made you…" then he saw it Spike and Buffy together. Spike was entering her over and over again while Buffy was moaning softly

"God no" Angel fell to his knees "Please god n-no,why"

Only when the plate fell to the ground did Buffy notice Angel.


	6. Flashback

Emotional Struggles

Pairing: Spuffy eventual Spawn and Bangel

Summary: Buffy come to live in L.A. post-NFA. Who does she want Angel or Spike

Disclaimer: Blah blah Joss Whedon

A/N: Please review shorty but I'm not getting much reviews and I said less reviews shorter chapters sorry to you my faithful reveiwers, adn those of you that read just review the story

"Angel!" Buffy ran out of bed and grabbed Angel's hand "No Buffy, I don't want to see you, please go back to Sunnydale or somewhere in L.A. where I won't see you"

Buffy pleaded "Please Angel I didn't even know what was going on until the plate dropped" Angel still angry replied "So this was a spell?"

Dawn walked to Buffy's room after all the yelling "What's everyone yelling about?"

Angel told her "Buffy had sex with Spike!" Dawn's eyes welled up "What! Spike you, you said. I HATE YOU!"

Dawn ran out of the room as fast as she could. Angel looked at Buffy for a moment and followed Dawn. "Dawn wait up! I know what's going on" When he caught up with her he put his arm on her shoulder Dawn sniffed "I know" Angel could barely make out her words "Calm down let's deal with this together, I'll show you my "brooding" area

Angel's brooding area was a little edge outside the third story with enough room just to lay down.

"This is nice" Dawn smiled a half smile. "Just wish, never mind" Dawn said trying to admit what had just happened Angel tried to comfort her "I Know what you mean thought someone loved you then they stay with someone else or something"

Dawn again half smiled "Doesn't seem real" "Not much does anymore, the Wolfram & Hart battle, Buffy pretending to be in love with me, becoming human, everything since I left Sunnydale has just not seemed real"

"I'm not real" Dawn said tears starting to flow again. "Dawn you can't keep yourself down because of that, your not the key anymore"

"I know, but you can't really get over 14 years of your life not being real, since we're avoiding going inside let's talk about how you became human"

**Flashback**

"Gunn! The dragon!" Gunn turned around only to be sliced open in the chest "We lost him Gunn dammit" All the demons seemed to be coming from a concentrated point. "Spike get my back I'm going for the center" Spike and Illyria held off the demons. Spike was twisting a demon with spikes for arms (kind of ironic).

Illyria was busy staking the vampire section of the army. Seventeen vampires jumped on Illyria at once all biting her at once, then she fell and didn't get up.

Angel made a mad rush to the center where he saw it the demon conjuring all the others. He took his sword and cut it's head off, and as soon as he did all the demons died. After everything ended a glow started around Angel and grew into a bright light and when it disappeared he was human

**End Flashback**

"Interesting" Dawn smiled "Was that a real smile" Angel asked "It was now you need one"

"Sorry the Angel package doesn't come with smiles unless there's a Buffy"


	7. Facing Her And Running Away

Emotional Struggles

Pairing:

Spawn and Bangel

Summary: Buffy come to live in L.A. post-NFA. Who does she want Angel or Spike

Disclaimer: Blah blah Joss Whedon

A/N: Please review, and just an update finally saw the last episode of Buffy and I cried when Buffy, Xander, and Willow did the so what do you want to do tomorrow they did in the harvest. Also when Anya died, but they went away when Buffy was saying "I love you Spike". Here you go next chappy chap.

"Alright Dawn we've been out here two hours, time for you to go to bed"

"Fine I'll go inside, but we have to be sneaky"

Angel smiled "It's what I'm good at"

Angel and Dawn quietly side-stepped to Dawn's room "Alright Dawnie I'll wake you up" "Thanks"

Angel closed the door silently. He felt the urge to eat so he silently walked down the stairs. He had made it all the way to the refrigerator when

"Angel?" Buffy started to walk down the stairs faster hoping it would be him

"Dammit" "Angel, wait I need to talk to you" she started to hurry down the stairs

"No Buffy you really don't I saw what happened, so stop trying to make up with me and go do whatever you do with Spike" Angel had started to yell

"How dare you" as she stirded closer to him

Angel just started to laugh "You kissed me the same night you did it with Spike" "That wasn't my fault there was a spell" Angel stopped yelling "So now we're blaming sleeping with Spike on spells?".

Buffy started to walk closer to Angel she finally leaned in. Angel walked away "No!" he walked out of the hotel. Angel had walked for two hours before he realized he didn't know where he was going. 'Where am I gonna sleep? I've got one place.'

He knocked on the door of a demon apartment a familiar green face poked out "Angel". Lorne no longer called him Angel cakes. "Listen Lorne I wouldn't be here but". Lorne opened the door more "I can tell, Buffy problems I'm guessing, cause can't be Cor" "Don't" Lorne signaled for him to come in. "Well I can tell your not undead anymore, so how's your new life been going I haven't been able to get over the enormous guilt you slapped on me."

Angel saw how mad he was "Listen, Lorne I really am sorry but I couldn't have anything go wrong"

"Because Lindsey was a real liability helping me"Angel replied too quickly"You never did see what he was going to do to you after did you?" Lorne's eyes flashed "Maybe he would've traded places with Gunn and died instead ". Angel looked at his feet, Lorne apologized "Sorry". "No, you were right, but can I stay here?" "Yeah if there's one thing I'll help you with it's emotional struggles".

Angel eventually went to sleep. Buffy did not she spent the night searching for Angel for another chance to explain.

Buffy was walking by some hotels she ran into Irish man "Well 'ello 'der" (A/N bear with me) "I don't have time for you". She tried walking past him "Wait you might want to hear dis" "Fine what?"the Irish manexhaled "Your shall we say incident with Spike was a spell, and so was Angel's reaction, something is comin' and it wants you two bickerin so you stay off task. It's not strong now but it will be which is why you need to find Angel now he's in an apartment down Dorado Avenue. It's number 729". Doyle faded out but not before he said "Really quick and tell Angel, Doyle and Cordy say hi"

Angel woke to a knock on the door. He quickly got on pants and opened the door. "Sonnova" then he was punched and the last thing he remembered was a red demon walking in with a sword.

Buffy had started to run she hadsensed that Angel was in deep trouble


	8. Scooby Reunion

Emotional Struggles

Pairing: Bangel!

Summary: Buffy's come to live in L.A. post-NFA. Who does she want Angel or Spike

Disclaimer: Blah blah Joss Whedon

A/N: Please review even you people that don't have an account can review. Anyways Easter special and marking the beginning of longer chapters sorry for the shortness. Please everyone that can review, thanks to beta reader chosen one

She had to hurry, from what Doyle had said it seemed that this demon was powerful, she couldn't lose him again not like this.

Angel awoke to an unconscious Lorne and a nasty bruise in his temple "What the hell".

The demon looked up it had black eyes and a scar on his ear to his mouth "Be silent newly formed human" "Sorry don't follow orders well". The demon knocked him across the room.

'Never should've left the Hyperion' he thought. The demon raised a sword

"You will not fight in this apocalypse". Angel kicked the sword out of the demon's hands and caught in "I will but you sure as hell aren't" and he stabbed the sword into him. The demon pulled it out and tried to cut off Angel's head. He ducked and spin kicked the demon in the face. The demon once again punched him to send him flying through the wall. He got up and threw a piece off the wall through the demons scared eye. The demon exploded in a flash of light.

The demon's corpse revealed Buffy "Hey Angel" she said shyly. "Hey Buffy I'm sorry I reacted so fast about the hotel thing, but that was wrong of you to tease me, you know how much I".

Buffy smiled "I wasn't teasing you that was real Spike's was fake"

"Listen Doyle explained it" Angel's head snapped up at the mention of his friend

"Doyle is alive". "No he came to me mystically, him and Cordy say hi". Buffy smiled again "Listen Angel I was thinking that we could" "No Buffy not yet it's just too soon" Buffy put on her pouting face Angel again tried to be the stronger one "No not yet exactly let's wait". "Fine but let me explain what happened"

Few hours later

"So…another apocalypse wants us apart?". "That's what I got from Doyle he said we have to be distracted for their plan to work". Angel frowned "Us together would be a distraction"

Buffy tried protesting "No us apart would be the distraction, we wouldn't be able to concentrate. Whenever I'm around you and we're not together I get distracted"

"Then you have to go somewhere else apart and being in the same area would be a distraction and so would us being together, and how do I even know you and Spike are finished"

"Last I saw he was making moves on my sister, which is really disgusting now that I think about it". Angel explained Dawn's situation

Buffy tried to make the mood lighter "Still not less grouse, and I think we are meant to be together that would be the smallest distraction, or else it can take us one at a time"

"Buffy that's only one problem I'm not exactly willing to be with you right now". Buffy's expression automatically became hurt "Why I told you" Angel spoke again "That's not it I don't know it just seems like rushing and we both know how that turned out"

Buffy was confused "When did we rush?". Angel started to talk fast "B-back in Sunnydale when w-we first got together". Buffy continued pressing "That took us a year"

"I was hoping this didn't happen, I was human for a while when you came to L.A. to tell me to back off, what you saw happened was the second time"

Angel went through the story of him becoming human and their night together and turning back to a vampire

"So you turned back into a human so I would stay alive longer? That was stupid my life would've been filled with Riley and I have to tell you that guy has issues"

"I know but it ended bad and if I want this to last it should take a little bit" Buffy smiled "Could you cut the crap"

"How about we just start with some movies?"

Hyperion—one thing leads to another of course it started innocently but ended up…..

"Regan I know we can never be together but I love you"

"Don't worry Megan love conquers all including an army of vicious army of sesame dogs of hell"

Angel kissed Buffy "Sounds like us" "Yes but instead of vicious dogs we get demons and gods"

"I wish it would stay like this forever just you and me". Buffy added "The movie thing would get old and we haven't even gotten physical yet" Angel laughed "Don't tease me I'm trying to be sweet" Buffy looked at Angel "I love you" before Angel could reply Buffy covered his lips with hers.

The kiss grew deeper and as soon as they both knew it their hands were roaming each others body, every minute was pure happiness. They were so involved that they were litteraly ripping their cloths off. They were now naked in each others arms, Angel had started to massage her breasts, Buffy moan passionately at the sensation. After long, Angel finally thrust in and released from within her, until they were both pleasantly numb.

Buffy woke up the next morning without Angel 'oh my god this can't be happening again'.

As Buffy started to panic Angel opened the door with breakfast.Relieved she smiled"So this is what would've happened if we stayed together the night with the judge?"

Angel smiled "Don't get used to it". Buffy giggled "Why not have you find someone else" she said dramatically.

"I'd never stray from you, unless you started dating the Immortal again". Buffy almost spilt her milk from laughing "He hypnotizes everyone he meets. I was trying to stay away from him then he started stalking me until I let me guard down and he kidnapped me".

Angel looked concern "What did he do to you?"

"He never made it to my room, and I killed him after I found out he is evil". Angel laid down the plate on the bed "Hurry up we're going somewhere today".

'Hmmm what could Angel do to say he loves me' she though

"I got us tickets to the ballet". Buffy's smile flashed away for a second "Great" she said weakly. Angel picked up Buffy "I'm kidding some people will be arriving to make this the best day"

"Wills?". Angel smiled

"Your good but that's not al there's gonna be a werewolf all the other Scoobies, and Jonathan and Andrew are coming too"

A/N: Jonathan is not allowed to die! There's been a few things Joss has done wrong but Jonathan was the best! Besides bangel

"You are the best, and the only". Buffy and Angel got back in bed and ate, when they finished Angel held Buffy in his arms until they had to pick up the Scoobies.

Airport

Buffy was holding a huge sign that said "Welcome Scoobies and Oz"

Xander was the first out "Hey Buff" he hugged her. "So I see that dead boy is no longer dead, I'm gonna start calling you living boy" Angel smirked "I am about 250 years older than you, can't really call me boy". They shook hands not completely friendly though.

"Who's plane is next" Buffy checked the schedule "I think Willow's and Andrew's arrive at the same time, Giles is 15 minutes after that then one hour before Jonathan and Oz arrive"

Hours later

Jonathan and Andrew had a Star Trek convention to attend and Xander happened to follow them. Buffy, Willow and Oz were talking, and Giles was discussing Angel's transformation. While Spike and Dawn were mysteriously missing.

After about 20 minutes Angel announced that they were going to the beach.

Beach

Willow and Oz were taking glances and each other every once in a while. Giles was sitting under the tree reading a book. Angel and Buffy were playing volleyball. Buffy yelled to everyone "Me and Angel against all you". Willow and Oz got into positions quickly. Giles needed convincing.

"C'mon Giles have some fun everyonce in a while" Buffy said

"I'll have you know that reading is my fun, much more enjoyable than running around trying to hit a ball"

Willow sighed could you be anymore english?"

Finally they got him up. They stayed on the beach all day until even the Slayer was tired. "We better go back Angel's got a hotel, it'll be like a sleepover"

When they got back to the hotel Spike and Dawn were jumping tositt on opposite ends of the couch while watching a movie.

Everyone was going up to their rooms.

Angelasked "Buffy can you stay down here for a second"

"Ya Angel" she said seeing Willow's grin. Willow and Angel had been planning this for Buffy,when it was just them the floor turned to clouds.

Angel bended down on one knee "Buffy AnneSummers". Before he could continue someone stormed through the door.

"Riley?" Buffy questioned.Angel saw that he had a gun and stood in front of Buffy

"You bastard try to steal her!"

Angel looked confused "Aren't you married?" He lifted the gun "Shut up". He shot Angel and ran out the door.Angel fell to the ground. Buffy panicked.

"No, no Angel you can't not now Giles! Willow!"


	9. Hospitals

Emotional Struggles

Pairing: Bangel!

Summary: Buffy's come to live in L.A. post-NFA. Her relationship doesn't go well

Disclaimer: Blah blah Joss Whedon

A/N: Screw what I said. This story is almost done, and beta went missing so forgive this chapter. Anyway read till the end of the story not just this chapter.

Angel's POV

There she is. So beautiful even with everything going white she stands out. She was going to be mine…forever that's the whole point. I need to focus stay here for her, Angel my name is Angel I love Buffy Anne Summers. My name is Angel I love Buffy Anne Summers. Can't leave her now

End POV

Angel was blinking his eyes staying closed for longer periods of time his entire shirt had turned red

"Buffy"

Buffy's eyes opened wide "Yes Angel don't go you can't I need you here"

"I don't know i-if I can stay with you. I Love…y-you"

His eyes closed.

"Giles! I need you here now". Giles ran down the stairs "Buffy what is it? Oh my" Giles ran to the phone and dialed 911 "Yes hello, I'm at the Hyperion hotel someone had been shot, no I don't bloody well know who shot him! Yes, yes okay I just…hurry"

Willow shortly ran down the stairs "Has he proposed? Buffy your going to be…oh god Angel is he?" Buffy looked up at her tears were coming down. "I don't know his pulse is going away, not supposed to be like this. Forever that's the whole point"

Buffy was in a daze.

Willow looked at her friend she had already lost so many people and then to lose Angel just as he was about to propose. "Buffy I'm so sorry"

A few minutes later the ambulance arrived

"M'am stay back is he your husband" Buffy stared blankly at him "Almost…" While one man asked Buffy questions, two others loaded Angel onto a stretcher. They took Buffy with them

When they loaded the Scoobies into the cars the drove to the hospital. Dawn was the first to ask "What's going on?" Willow answered "Angel's been shot". Dawn's eyes welled up.

"You mean living boy is dead?" Spike spoke "No not yet I wouldn't think and he probably won't

Buffy was sitting in the waiting room just staring at her ring Giles hugged her "Do they know?" Giles questioned. Buffy shook her head. "Willow can you take the bullet out?"

Willow slowly shook her head "No, it's something that at this state would probably kill him"

Buffy just nodded "We were going to be together". Giles looked questioningly at Willow "Angel was proposing". Giles shook his head "Bloody hell". Jonathan spoke up "Buffy, I wish there was something anything I could do".

"Riley". Spike spoke "What the bugger does soldier boy have to do with anything?" Buffy still hadn't taken her eyes off the ring "He shot Angel"

"Son of a bitch" Xander said "Bastard can't take losing wasn't he married?" Andrew tried to lighten the mood "In every single good comic or graphic novel that I've read the good guy survives". Jonathan hit Andrew in that arm "Ow"

"Andrew the last thing we need is comic book references". Andrew justified himself "Just trying to help". Giles answered "Then shut up"

"I was just". Xander cut him off "Shut up we don't need arguing now!" Giles raised his voice "Well you did a very fine job of stopping it"

Willow had started to raise her voice "Dammit Giles, they're trying to help" "Yes and the only one that can isn't". Willow got mad "It would kill him". Giles and Willow started arguing then Xander started to defend Willow and so did Andrew. Jonathan was helping Giles with Spike. Finally Dawn spoke up "Quiet all of you, none of you are helping. You're making it worse for her".

Everyone looked at Buffy who still hadn't taken her eyes off the ring "Thank you Dawn"

For a few minutes people tried to get Buffy to talk but her answers were usually mmhmm, no thank you, appreciate it, or yes. Then after twenty minutes of process a doctor walked up to them

"Are you Miss Summers?" the doctor asked

"Yes"

"It's just a flu". Buffy looked confused "What the hell are you talking about?"

The doctor looked at his clipboard "You are Jena right?"

Buffy looked at her ring again "No". More hours passed. Everyone had started fidgeting, reading, talking, or in Buffy's case staring. She finally said something "I can't lose him there's been to many people I've lost". Giles comforted her

Angel's POV

Damn this hurts, what I'd give………………………………… dammit I'm blanking out gotta stay on…………………………

End POV

Another doctor walked up he looked solemn "Buffy Summers?"

Her eyes filled. "Yes". The doctor inhaled "I'm sorry, he didn't make it"

**CLIFFHANGER! REVIEW**


	10. A Once And For All Happy Ending

Emotional Struggles

Pairing: Bangel!

Summary: Buffy's come to live in L.A. post-NFA. Her relationship doesn't go well

Disclaimer: Blah blah Joss Whedon

A/N: Screw what I said. This story is almost done, and beta went missing so forgive this chapter. Anyway read till the end of the story not just this chapter.

She had been allowed to go to his room. She watched his dead body, his inanimate dead body. Nothing had been worse.

The Slayer sat there for a while talking to him. When it was time to leave the body, she touched his hand…

She collapsed. Doctors rushed in and took Buffy to the emergency room, and no one bothered to look at Angel's pulse. His pulse started slow at first but began to have a normal beat. His eye's blinked and he opened his eyes.

Buffy just wanted to get up she told them that she had to see Angel. "You don't understand let me out of this damn bed!"

The doctor answered "I'm sorry M'am just give us a moment"

Buffy stopped for a few minutes. "M'am you may go". Buffy snapped up and went to Angel's room she cried when she saw he was alive.

"Buffy can we go now?"

Buffy laughed "No, not yet"

3 days later

Angel was being held up by Buffy. "Ok, by the couch honey thank you". When Angel got comfy Buffy put her head in his lap she was looking up at him.

"So should we do this the right way?" Angel asked.

He slowly got on his knee "Buffy Anne Summers will you marry me". "Of course I will Angel you and me forever".

3 months later

"Do you Buffy Summers take this man to be your husband?". Buffy smiled "Forever that's the whole point"

The churchman asked Angel, who happened to be Lorne, "Do I have to ask you?"

"No you don't"

THE END

A/N: Well ending sucked but that got boring right after he got shot so I ended it, my next Fic will be mucho longer…and better…and longer chapters…stop looking at my writing like that…the point is Buffy and Angel are together. Also want to share an epiphany I had earlier. Buffy/Spike is called BS because it's bullshit!


End file.
